Erstwhile
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: In another time and place, the Uchiha Clan Massacre never happens, and the stories we know change forever. Sakura Haruno doesn't have just one story, however. She has many.
1. Part 01

Sakura curls into her mother's arms and watches the flames outside her bedroom window urge her to emerge from her shelter. She doesn't submit to their temptations. She knows more than many of the children her age how dangerous it is to play with fire.

The nine-year-old stiffens when her mother brings them to the floor of her window pane. Her mother shakes her pink hair with her haggard breathing and almost suffocates her when she squeezes her too tightly. Then, before Sakura thinks she's going to pass out, her mother suddenly releases her. Her body falls onto the wooden floor and flinches when her elbow hits the boards. She rubs the offended joint and glances at Mebuki, who inches backward without taking her darkened blue eyes away from the window.

Then, before either one could prepare for it, a shinobi crashes through the window. Sakura faintly hears Mebuki calling to her before another shinobi enters the room. The second soldier's eyes are wide, white, and surrounded by distended blood vessels. His flat, open palms slam into the first intruder's chest, emitting a loud crack muffled by a slush of fluid. Then a third shinobi appears and sets the white-eyed soldier ablaze. His red irises turn to Mebuki, a smirk lifting them, before approaching her.

"Sakura," Mebuki raises her fists. " _Run_!"

Sakura is about to dissent when Mebuki narrowly misses a string of flames. She will only distract her, the child realizes. If she wants her guardian to win and save them both, she has to do what her mother has told her and go.

The little girl rises to her slippered feet and runs into the hallway. The hollow passageways are dark but are becoming illuminated orange and red from a light behind her. A dry cough escapes Sakura's throat as her vision blurs with tears. Her skin feels like it's sizzling, so she rubs her forearms to distract herself from the advancing heat.

And then the walls and floors tremble around her. Sakura yelps when the force throws her forward and then catches the railing of the staircase before she could plummet off the second floor. Her right ankle twists at the sudden motion, disabling her as she wordlessly half-runs and half-limps toward the front door. The air crackles and hisses as her fingers fumble to turn the knob. After singing her sweaty skin with the metal's scalding heat, the exit finally pushes outward and allows Sakura to swallow the wind.

But the gales taste of ash and copper. The other houses in the neighborhood have been replaced by mountains of flames. When Sakura turns back to her own abode, she stumbles backward to witness fire consume the building from the inside out. Billows of smoke stream from the doors and windows and forge a wall between the skies and the decaying avenue. The white-painted walls shrivel into brown and then into black. Parts of it collapse, revealing hallways that have been too darkened to recognize or even see.

Sakura doesn't realize how far she is going until her ankle causes something hairy to roll onto the sidewalk. When she pivots to see what has been disturbed, her eyes land on the object that has stopped at the center of the road.

A severed head.

"No."

The girl's knees collapse and allow her bottom to fall onto the ground. Her elbows crawl the rest of her backward. She has known the owner of that head: a kind, elderly widow that visits her house sometimes to keep Mebuki company. She is one of her mother's closest friends, Sakura trembles, and she's dead.

"There you are."

Sakura freezes, unable to move as the shinobi her mother has faced in the house moves to stand before her. She scans the area and looks at anything but the sneering predator. _He's here_ , she screams in her mind. Where is her mother?

"Oh, are you looking for your mommy?" the man tilts his head. His fire seems to be cackling from behind him, laughing at a joke that the ninja will soon reveal. " _She's right here_!"

For the first time tonight, Sakura screams. What plops onto the grass like a gift is Mebuki's bloody, disembodied head. Her short blonde hair is tangled into different directions. Some of the fringes are framing her wide, lifeless irises.

"N-No!" Sakura cups her mouth. "M-Mo-om!" She croaks and wails, mourning for the arms that will never hold her again.

"Don't worry, kid."

Sakura glares at the murderer, her pupils narrowing as the man unsheathes his blade. The sharp edge is red and sticky, still fresh with Mebuki's blood.

"You'll be with them soon."

What happens next happens too fast. On the first second, Sakura detects the whir of the blade. On the next second, she hears a grunt and a gurgle. On the third, she catches a thump and feels the ground shake. Sakura's wide eyes stare at her predator before gazing at the one who has taken him down.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asks. He kneels down before her with an outstretched hand, which Sakura immediately strikes with her smaller one before scurrying backward.

"Get away from me!" she rises to her feet.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the boy assures, exposing his open palms as he too stands up. He looks to be about fourteen years old with onyx eyes and black hair tied behind his back. His attire consists of a white vest and a black full-body suit, just like her mother's killer's.

Sakura scowls, allowing tears to drip down her lashes. "Your friend killed my mother."

"He's _not_ my friend," the boy corrects, looking back at their subject in disdain. "They never were."

An explosion detonates from an apartment complex two buildings away from the house. Sakura slowly turns her head to the burning wreckage as her lips tremble. She can no longer recognize the building behind her, which is now a tall wall of flames. What of the residents in that apartment? Are they too lamenting the loss of their home? Sakura doesn't get a verbal answer but a visual one, which is of a mother and two children running from the inferno until they are impaled by a shinobi's sword.

"We have to get out of here," the boy states. "Get on my back."

Sakura doesn't regard him until the teenager wraps her arms around his neck. She tenses at his touch, allowing him to hook onto her tiny legs and run.

"I'll get you somewhere safe," he assures. "Just close your eyes and hang on to me."

Sakura forces herself to look away and hides her face behind his neck. She closes her eyes and tightens her hold of him, tears trickling through his hair as the boy leaps another fence.

* * *

Three Months Later…

Sakura bites her lip when a paper ball hits the back of her head. She is taking notes on what her math teacher is preaching about when the kids sitting at the back of the classroom start to ball their test sheets and throw them at her. On the surface, it seems that they are doing so because she has a big forehead and that has allowed her to get a perfect score on their latest exam. But Sakura knows better than that. They're all orphans from the same war that's still ravaging their country. None of them can do anything about losing everything they've had and being stuck in a barely-maintained orphanage, but they can pick on their class's top student and take their frustrations out on her.

Which starts another war that Sakura has no intention of losing.

Before the fifth ball touches her head, Sakura turns around, snatches the bullet with her hand, and flings it into her shooter's eye. The receiver, who is a brown-haired boy with a scar on his right cheek, immediately stands, screams, and charges at the girl. But his target is faster than him. Before the teacher can restrain him, Sakura grabs one of the previous paper balls and shoves it down the other child's throat. The boy staggers back and knocks the desk behind him, clutching his neck as his eyes water and roll to the back of his head.

As the teacher runs behind the boy and does everything she could to remove the projectile from his throat, the rest of the class watches in horror as Sakura looks on with indifference. They all know that the kid, Oge, calls Sakura names and then flees when she goes after him. What neither of them has expected is Sakura to use Oge's loud mouth to her advantage. The pink-haired orphan has turned her beatings into information about her bullies' movements. She is no faster nor stronger than them but is more intelligent, and that makes her dangerous.

The orphanage's administration realizes this too when Sakura is sent to the dean's office. "You almost killed your classmate!" the dean proclaims. His white mustache twitches in distaste at the pink-haired girl, who responds with neither confirmation, denial, or regret. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was defending myself," Sakura replies. "Oge was throwing paper balls at me until I threw one back. I only shoved one down his throat when he attacked me." It doesn't change the fact that her parents are dead, but it still fills her with a sense of progression—as if almost killing her classmate has helped her avenge her parents somehow.

"That doesn't excuse your actions!" the dean remarks. "We can't have monsters like you here. It's bad enough to have those Uchihas out there. Now _you_?"

Sakura's eyes narrow. She knows that not all Uchihas are as malicious as the general public believes, but what offends her more is what the old man is implying. If he's actually comparing her to the monsters who destroyed her life…

"You are to leave immediately," the dean announces. "We're not going to have you try to kill any more of our children. These kids have already lost enough. They don't need to lose their fellow friends and classmates too."

Sakura's hands ball into fists. _She_ had also lost so much, in case the dean has forgotten, and knows how much the other children have suffered because she is the receiver of much of their pain. She has had to deal with not only her grief but theirs; it isn't fair for her to continue to suffer and have no good to gain. Everyone has to do what they can to survive. If retaliating with violence is what it takes to do it, then so be it.

She is about to say so when a man beside the dean's desk steps forward. Sakura has never seen him before. But the stranger regards her with a sense of familiarity as if just looking at her is enough for him to know who she is and what she has been through.

"I'll take her to the academy," the man with a scar across his nose proposes. "Her abilities won't be wasted there."

"Are you _mad_ , Iruka?" the dean demands. "You want to breed _soldiers_ from that school, not killers!"

"Soldiers _are_ killers, Mr. Atama," Iruka remarks. "If this girl is willing to kill to defend herself, then why not train her to do it for our citizens?"

Sakura silently watches the men debate until the dean eventually shakes his head in resignation. Regardless of his personal beliefs, the older man can't deny that the government needs more soldiers. The war is only getting worse every day. It isn't clear who's winning, but the number of people fighting is notably decreasing. What if someone outside the village overruns their divided nation? Will the Leaf Village still exist? Will there be anyone left to salvage what is left of their home?

It isn't long until Sakura is in a cart heading toward the Ninja Academy. She is sitting next to Iruka in the vehicle but glues her eyes to the window on her left. The scarred man may have saved her from living in the streets, but if he's sending her to a school filled with soldiers, then he may as well be bring her there to die.

"Don't worry, Sakura," she hears Iruka assure beside her. "You'll learn to get stronger in the academy. If you can learn to defend yourself in the orphanage, you can do much better here."

"You can't force me to attend," Sakura snaps. "I'm not a weapon."

"No, you're not a weapon."

Sakura finally faces him. The scarred man doesn't appear threatened nor offended by her defiance. If anything, he looks almost expectant of it.

"You're one of our only hope to end this war," Iruka continues. "You know what it's like out there."

Sakura _does_ know what it's like out there. In fact, she remembers every detail. She has never discussed her tragedies outside of a therapy session and is reluctant to do so anywhere else. But something about what the dean had said back in the orphanage irks her, and Sakura itches to get something straight.

"Not all Uchihas are bad," she states. The Uchiha clan may have started this war, but much of their members have pledged allegiance to their village. The boy who had saved her three months ago is one of them. He's the reason she's still alive. It's too bad Sakura wasn't able to get his name. The teenager had left soon after bringing her to the orphanage, no doubt to find other children to salvage.

"So, you know that the world isn't always what it seems," Iruka commends, "that the line between what is and what isn't, isn't always visible if it is there at all."

Sakura doesn't say anything but knows that Iruka senses her understanding.

"Do you know who the Uchiha is?" he asks.

"No."

"You'll see him again someday," Iruka nods confidently. "I know. Good people don't die as often as the bad ones."

"But you're sending me to a school that turns me into a killer," Sakura remarks. "People who kill aren't good, even if their intentions are."

"There is more than one way to kill your enemy, Sakura," the chunin smiles slyly but doesn't elaborate.

Sakura crosses her arms and turns back to the window. She genuinely wants an explanation but knows she won't get one. Iruka seems like the type of person who judges someone's intelligence by her age. If she asks, he'll only give her a derisive look and tell her that it's something she'll figure out when she's older.

If she doesn't die first, of course.

* * *

"Sakura," Iruka extends a hand to her opposite direction, "this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura raises an eyebrow at the boy standing before her. He has spiky blonde hair, dull blue eyes, and slanted lines streaking his cheeks like whiskers. He doesn't look very interested in meeting her. If anything, his twisted nose and wrinkled glare display something akin to irritation.

"Aren't you two going to say hi to each other?" Iruka presses.

"He doesn't look happy to see me," Sakura crosses her arms. "The feeling's mutual."

" _Naruto_ ," Iruka squeezes the boy's shoulder in coercion. "Say hi to Sakura."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the blonde waves off. "Can I go now?"

"Naruto!" Iruka scolds. "I'm introducing you to a new student! Be _nice_."

"Why should I be nice?" Naruto barks back. "She's just going to hate me like everyone else."

"Narut—"

"Stop."

The adult turns to Sakura, who has already grown bored and irritated at this futile attempt to get her to socialize.

"We don't need your help to make friends," Sakura tells him. "Besides, I wouldn't want to hang out with someone like _him_."

"Speak for yourself," Naruto mumbled.

Sakura immediately raises a fist, but Iruka effortlessly catches it before pushing her back.

"A-Alright," he stammers, barring Naruto's defensive stance with an arm, "let's calm down." He releases a breathy groan before stepping back. "The reason I'm introducing you two is that you both have a lot in common. You can help us end this war by learning how to fight together."

"I thought you said we could win the war without killing anyone," Sakura points out.

"You can," Iruka replies, grinning smugly when he does so.

Sakura rolls her eyes. An eyebrow raises when she sees that she isn't the only one exasperated by the man's vagueness.

"I don't need anyone to help me fight," Naruto snorts. His arms fold behind his head as he walks out of the classroom. "I'm out of here!"

Sakura watches him leave before turning to Iruka. After a tired glance, she too starts to exit the space.

"Sakura, wait!"

Sakura grunts and stops in front of the door.

"Give each other a chance," Iruka pleads to her back. "You know how difficult it is to live in this world. You don't want to live through it alone."

Sakura stands silently for a moment. Then, before Iruka can plead again, she walks away.

* * *

Sakura ambles through the empty hallways of the ninja academy and blankly stares at the path ahead of her. It is night time now, so there are no students or staff to disrupt her directionless stroll. For the first time in her life, the pink-haired child is alone in the dark. She no longer has parents to watch over or wait for her. She is also no longer confined in an orphanage with strict guidelines and eyes in every corner of the facility. The academy may have housing that is similar to the orphanage, but staying in the dorms is optional here. Sakura can sleep on the street if she wants to, and no one would stop her. If anything, the academy may encourage it. The staff will do anything to toughen up their students, even if it means to let them fend for themselves.

Sakura won't be homeless, of course, but she refuses to sleep in a room with girls who are trained to be more savage than her old roommates. She will rest somewhere more private and only go to the dorms to eat and bathe. A green backpack will carry her belongings. A job will provide her funds. The academy doesn't give an allowance, and Sakura had already learned that anything given to her comes with a price.

The nine-year-old reflects on these options while reflecting on Iruka's words. Her conversation with him and the blonde boy had been at sunset. Three hours have passed, and Sakura still can't get the scarred man's words out of her mind. As confusing and annoying as the chunin is, he is right about one thing: she doesn't want to live this horrible life alone. Yes, she finds it hard to trust people especially after her experiences at the orphanage; but she also doesn't know what to do if the war hits the academy. She may be more capable of defending herself now than ever, but what if her opponent is much stronger than her or even greater in number?

Sakura realizes then why Iruka has been pushing her and Naruto to make friends. Children are the most vulnerable and the most targeted in war. The bloodthirsty adults aren't always going to fight the wars they start. More often than not, they send the younger and more gullible kids to battle and die for them. The world is literally against her. If she's going to fight back, it would help to have like-minded allies to fight alongside her.

The pink-haired child ponders this as her slipper steps onto the sands of the academy playground. She is about to take another step when she spots a boy sitting on a swing at the end of the terrain. She spits a curse. How could she not have seen him? She should have at least _sensed_ him before coming in! What if he's an enemy? He could have ambushed her before she even set foot in this place!

But after a closer look, she recognizes the blonde kid Iruka had introduced to her... _Naruto_ is his name. The kid's not even swinging on the swing—just sitting there staring at the ground. He probably knows that she's there, so there's no point in hiding or running away. Not that she intends to. If anything, she might as well approach him. The thought of making friends doesn't seem dumb anymore, especially when, just a few seconds ago, she could have been attacked without backup.

"What are you doing out here?" Sakura calls out, crossing her arms as she approaches the swing.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" the blonde boy remarks, replying with the same level of snark without taking his eyes off the sand.

"I asked you first."

"And?"

"Fine, don't tell me," Sakura stops in front of him. "Can you at least tell me why everyone hates you?" She doesn't really know that but remembers what the boy has told her. There isn't a reason she can think of not to believe him, especially since he's just as alone in the dark as she is.

The boy finally looks at her then, confusion and crossness in his eyes. "No one told you?"

"I didn't ask."

The blonde sits up straight and glares at her. Then, after a silent thought, lifts his t-shirt to reveal a mark on his stomach. It's a large black swirl surrounded by what appears to be inscription. Sakura's green eyes widen. A seal.

"My dad trapped something inside me, something really bad," Naruto tells her. "A beast that almost destroyed the village once, so my dad sacrificed himself to cage it in my body. People are scared of me because of it, and you should be too."

"Why?" Sakura dares, unintimidated.

"Because the beast can come out anytime," Naruto warns. "And if it does, I may not be able to get it back in."

A moment of silence passes. Surprising them both, Sakura uncrosses her arms and plops onto the swing beside him.

"Your dad was the fourth Hokage," she recalls.

"Yeah…"

"But he died with the rest of your family, and the rest of the village shuns you because you're holding the monster that nearly killed everyone."

"…yeah."

Sakura nods and looks ahead, noticing how the moonlight coats the playground in a soft white glow. She remembers now, that certain chapter of their village's history. She was only an infant when it happened, but her father had told her that story once or twice. She didn't think much of it when she had heard it at first. Now that she's meeting the boy who is suffering on behalf of the village, she wishes she would have taken more interest and asked more about it.

"Must be tough," she guesses, gradually swinging herself back and forth with the tip of her slipper. "I can see why you have trouble making friends now."

"Don't pretend like you know me," Naruto growls. "You don't know what I've been through."

"I don't have to, to know the world isn't fair," Sakura shoots him a knowing glance. "What? You think you're the only one who has it tough? I watched both of my parents die and then became the punching bag of the kids who had been through something only a _little_ bit different. You think I _want_ to be here? I'm only here because I nearly killed one of my bullies. That's not a bad thing when we're in the middle of the war. People _need_ freaks like us. People need us to _kill_."

Sakura turns away as the blonde stares at her. Silence passes again, and Sakura keeps her teeth from chattering as the night gets cold. Then, right as her body submits to its need to warm itself, Naruto speaks.

"Someday, I'll end this war," he vows. "And not just this war, but all the wars after that. You'll see. Soon, people won't hate people like us. No, they'll love us and respect us, and they won't have a reason to be afraid anymore!"

Sakura's eyebrows furrow. Where has this energy come from? Is this kid bipolar or something? Then, after realizing she has seen stranger, she scoffs, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen," because the kid isn't just weird; he's also dumb.

"It will!" Naruto flails, finally moving that swing of his. "Believe it!"

Sakura sighs and looks up. As improbable as the blonde's words are, they're also the first ones in a long while that have given her hope. It's hard to find someone being positive in times like this. Sure, the boy can just be idealistic or plain delusional, but what harm would it bring to believe that things will get better even just a little bit? Who knows? Maybe Naruto will be right someday. If her life can go to hell at any second, surely it can get better in a second too.

"Alright," Sakura nods, matching the confidence in the boy's blue eyes, "let's believe."

* * *

A year has passed since Sakura has begun her schooling in the ninja academy. She excels her classes with high marks and has mastered utilizing a force called chakra, which helps her perform jutsus and other tricks which defend her against the fiercer bullies of the academy. Not that many fools have dared to cross her to begin with. She is a powerful, agile, and intelligent soldier who takes just as many lives as the students who have been in the academy longer than she has. It also helps to be friends with Naruto, the demon-vessel she had quickly grown closer to over the past months. While the two aren't one of the student body's most feared duo, they're sparring and having whatever fun they can in a war-infested village. Fortunately, the stigma around them has become less out of disdain and more out of respect. She and Naruto have also _saved_ lives, after all. Naruto may not be as proficient in the frontline as Sakura is, but he's still developing into a considerable might due to his rivalry with the girl.

Between war, classes, and spending time with her friend, Sakura makes a living through a paid internship hooked up by Iruka in which she assists him and other chunins with paperwork and other office duties. It isn't the most exciting job in the world, but it is getting her name out to the people with influence. Word has quickly spread about her prowess as a student and soldier. The recent rumors Sakura has heard is her potential promotion to chunin. The genin rank between academy student and chunin has been suspended due to the children's immediate deployment to war. If she were to be promoted, then she would be the first of her class to graduate to chunin at age 11. It would be an impressive achievement indeed considering she had come from a civilian family and not a shinobi clan like many others.

Sakura reflects upon this while ambling through the crowded playground of the academy. Naruto has actually decided to study in the library today, determined to improve even more as a ninja since Sakura had told him about the rumors. The two had recently decided that to lead the village—and, eventually, the world—to a better future, one must first become a leader. The highest-ranked leader one can be in the village is the Hokage. The position is possible for both of them, but Naruto is the one who is determined to have it. Sakura can't be prouder of his ambition but also a little lonely. The blonde has been a great friend to her and also her only one. She won't hold him back—nor withhold the pride she feels for influencing him to take his studies seriously—but who would she hang out with while he's gone?

That's when Sakura detects someone watching her from afar. When she looks up to her upper right, she spots someone sitting under a tree on top of a hill. It doesn't take long for her to see that the person is Sasuke Uchiha, one of the few Uchihas who are in tolerable terms with the government. Sasuke has an older brother named Itachi, who is also on the village's side, but Sakura only knows that because she had overheard Sasuke's fangirls discuss him a few times. The younger Uchiha is handsome, Sakura admits, but not enough to lure her attention. In another time and place, she probably would have had a crush on him too. But in this world, she had learned only to admire people of action. All Sakura sees Sasuke do is stare at her. He has been harmless so far, so Sakura doesn't pay heed to it. But now that Naruto has gotten scarce, and she has grown bored and curious, maybe it's time to find out his deal.

"Hey!" Sakura calls out when she starts climbing up the hill.

Sasuke doesn't stand when she approaches but does hide his face when she sits beside him. "Hey," he mutters.

"I've caught you looking at me a lot," Sakura states. "Something you need from me?"

She catches the bluish-black-haired boy freeze and hide his eyes behind his bangs.

"I wasn't looking at you," he says.

Sakura rolls her eyes and stands up. "Fine," she jogs down the hill. She may be curious about what the boy wants but not if it involves games. How disappointing, she laments. She had expected the academy's heartthrob to be a little more interesting than that.

But then his voice stops her tracks.

"Wait."

Sakura turns only her head in response. "Yeah?"

"Can we," she catches a pause and a shuffle before hearing, "train together?"

The pink-haired girl turns completely around and raises an eyebrow. Sasuke has hidden his hands in his pockets, but she can still see him fidget through the white fabric of his shorts. The actions confuse her since the boy is supposedly aloof and a bit of a loner. But, she also recalls, he's also one of the top students in the school. There are still battles to be fought, so it wouldn't hurt to train with potential she _hasn't_ gotten used to. Who knows? If Sasuke ends up being a cool guy too, they can be friends.

"Okay," Sakura nods.


	2. Part 02

Sakura puts away the last of her sharpening tools before inserting the last kunai into her pouch. The war that has plagued the Leaf Village has finally ended three months ago with the government besting the rebellious Uchihas. Not many of the Sharingan-wielding clan are still alive today. Those who are, are on a constant watch should they defect and restart the conflict. It isn't the ending anyone has wished, but Sakura is more than glad that it exists at all. Konoha will forever be marked by the death, bitterness, and bloodshed of their animosity, but it will heal in time. And change—Sakura is determined it will. Naruto is still working on becoming the leader who guides their nation into greatness. She may not be rivaling him for the position, but she's still searching for a role to play in their prodigious mission.

And what better event to find one than in the chunin exams. Sakura has waited longer than expected to achieve this chance, but at least she had used that time to train rigorously. Sasuke Uchiha, as it turns out, is an excellent sparring partner. His strikes are hard and accurate, and his mind is actually close to contesting hers. On the downside, he also doesn't express himself very often and behaves too cynically when the pinkette discusses her hope to make the world a better place. This, of course, infuriates Naruto when he finally meets the boy. Sasuke had also seem incensed to make the blonde's acquaintance, though his reasons are harder to understand. Fortunately, after a few fistfights land them in the hospital, Sasuke and Naruto have become close friends. They've also established a rivalry to strengthen each other; and with Sakura to bind them together, the ninjas have become a powerful team. The green-eyed nin then has had _two_ sparring partners to keep her on her toes. Now, that the chunin exams have arrived, she is confident that very few if any shinobi will be able to deter her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura fastens her kunai pouch around her upper thigh as Naruto and Sasuke enter the classroom she has retreated into. Naruto is practically glowing with joy, and even Sasuke has a faint smile on his face. The kunoichi raises an eyebrow and walks around a desk to meet them. "Hey," she waves lightly. "What are you guys so happy about?"

"It's your _birthday_!" Naruto exclaims. "Why wouldn't we be happy?"

Sasuke nods.

"My birthday..." Sakura repeats. Then it hits her. Today is March 28th, the day she turns twelve. It isn't a huge milestone to hit, but getting to live another year is an accomplishment in itself. Especially in her line of work, in which any day could be her last. She isn't surprised that she has forgotten about this important date. She always has since she had become an orphan.

What does surprise her is that her _friends_ haven't forgotten. Sakura barely remembers mentioning her birthday once. The boys aren't the type to keep tabs on dates, so it's surprising to see that the boys somehow recall the day she was brought into the world. And heartwarming. Sakura grins when she realizes just how valuable she is to the two most important people in her life.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Sakura!" Naruto greets. "Let's go get some ramen! I'll treat you, but Sasuke has to pay for himself."

Sakura glances at the raven-haired boy and is amazed that he doesn't remark. He only looks back with a bland daze and a hint of focus, as if he's thinking about something and it's about her.

Nevertheless, the twelve-year-old girl brushes it off and reverts to Naruto. Sasuke always keeps his thoughts to himself, even when it's just the three of them, so there's no point in asking what's on his mind. Especially now that Sakura's hungry and excited for a meal she doesn't have to pay for.

"Thanks, Naruto," she nods gratefully. "Let's eat!"

The walk to the ramen stand is shorter than the wait for their meals to be served. Once at the bar, Sakura sits on a stool between Naruto's and Sasuke's so she can hear Naruto slurping happily on her left and Sasuke eating much quietly on her right. The three engage in a friendly conversation in which Naruto does most of the talking. Sakura relishes every second and is grateful hours like this are normal to her now. After losing her family, living in an orphanage, and spending much of her childhood in war, she never would have predicted that she would gain loved ones who make her smile again. Sakura won't give up until everyone else can live like this too. She isn't just fighting for her future, she decides. She is also fighting for the people she'll share that future with.

The friends' late lunch lasts well until the sun sets over the western mountains. Sakura contentedly hops out of her stool and waves Naruto and Sasuke goodbye. She can't wait to go home and read the novels she had purchased in the quaint bookstore she had discovered a few days ago. She has already decided which to read first on her way to her apartment when Sasuke abruptly dashes to her side.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura stops walking. An eyebrow raises while she observes the boy's hunched form. "What's up?"

"Can I," Sasuke looks ahead, "walk you home?"

The pinkette blinks, "...Sure. But you live on the other side of town; you know that, right?"

"I know," Sasuke stands straight. "I need to talk to you."

Sakura shrugs and turns back to the road. "Okay…"

They take a step at the same time to commence their journey together. Sakura glances at the Uchiha to hear what he wants to talk about, but the boy seems to be trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. She gives him time to sort it out because this is Sasuke and opening up isn't what Sasuke does. Whatever he wants to share with her must be important, because the subtle strain on his face really reveals how hard he's trying to get the words out. Then, after walking past two avenues of children retreating from an afternoon of games and other playtime activities, Sasuke finally speaks up with a glare at the ground.

"I wish I can come with you."

Sakura forces her eyes to stay on the road. She doesn't want to stare and then scare him back to silence. "Come where?"

"To the chunin exams."

Sakura frowns. She understands why Naruto had been excluded from the exams (his grades have improved but have yet to make the cut), but not why Sasuke had also been held back. He would have been at the top of the class if she hadn't already taken the spot, and had fought valiantly in the war. She guesses it's because Sasuke is an Uchiha, and the government doesn't want their clan to advance so early after the war to keep them in line. But Itachi, his brother, is still a captain in the ANBU and protecting their village at the borders. There has to be another reason why Sasuke isn't able to compete this year. Until she discovers that cause, she'll just have to compete on the boys' behalf and come back with a new rank.

"Don't be too down, Sasuke," Sakura grants him a sly smile. "Maybe you and Naruto can participate _next_ year."

"But you're in the exams _this_ year," Sasuke remarks, "and…and…"

The pinkette patiently waits for him to finish. When he doesn't, she carefully fills their silence with, "The village is weird right now. The war had just ended, and everyone is still trying to get back to a 'normal' life. I know it's hard to wait right now, but the time will pas—"

"You don't understand."

Sakura stops walking when Sasuke does. She can't see his hands inside his pockets but can make out the outlines that show him balling them into fists. " _What_ don't I understand?"

"People have _died_ in the chunin exams, Sakura," Sasuke tells her. "We may have come from war, but at least we were in it together. If something happens to you, and I'm not there…"

Sakura also clenches her fists as anger fills her. "I'll be fine," she grits. She and the boys may be a team, but she has taken care of herself long before she had met them. If Sasuke is insinuating that she's too _weak_ to—

"I know you will," Sasuke corrects, replacing her anger with confusion. "That's not…that's not why I want to be there."

Sakura frowns. "Then _why_ do you want to be there with me?"

Sasuke lowers his head to hide his eyes. Then he sighs and tilts his head to her.

"Just promise me you'll come back home," he says. "I don't care if you come back a chunin or not; I just want you back here."

The frown vanishes from Sakura's lips and is replaced by a simper. Sasuke has expressed concern for her before but never this openly. He takes things more seriously than her and Naruto yet never expresses what he's so grim about. Today, he is clearly considering one thing: her safety. She's one of his closest friends, after all. It's only expected for him to care about her well-being.

Nevertheless, the pink-haired veteran feels her stomach flutter. She thumbs Sasuke's sleeve to show her appreciation before letting go, missing the way his body tenses when she touches him.

"I'll be back," she promises. "Thank you for caring about me."

Sasuke gives her a look then, the same one that appears as if he's saying something to her without actually speaking, and nods. Sakura grins and ushers him forward, bringing to his face a rare smile she won't forget.

* * *

The written portion of the chunin exam was easier than Sakura had expected. As it turns out, the test-takers were _supposed_ to cheat without getting caught by the proctors. They had to, to answer the seemingly impossible questions; but Sakura had educated herself more than the average student to seek the solutions anywhere but her own mind. After a 30-minute lunch break and a quick briefing, she now stands at the gates of a thick green called The Forest of Death. In all honesty, the name sounds more amusing than intimidating. The tall trees, endless shadows, and vicious wildlife within may help her realize why the location has earned its title; but Sakura had been through _war_. To her, the lamely-named arena seems more like an untrimmed bush than a menacing deathtrap.

Her objective here is to reach the tower in the middle of the woods and arrive with two items: a scroll she already possesses and one she has to take from another competitor. The mission is perfect and thereby usually assigned to teams. However, because the recent war has drastically cut down the number of eligible participants, a scroll is instead given to every _individual_. To Sakura, this can be a good and a bad thing. Good, because she won't have to face multiple opponents at once. Bad, because this can make her competition desperate. Desperation usually resorts to killing.

Present travel bans prevent other villages to enroll in this year's event, so only the soldiers Sakura have fought alongside with as well as a few others are contending her today. The pink-haired nin had found it strange that the village has permitted the chunin exams to continue so soon after the war ended but has dismissed it assuming it's a way the village is helping everyone move on from the tragedies. Then again, if she and the soldiers are forced to go against each other, then the deaths may not end with the war. Not everyone who had emerged from the violence has emerged well. Many are still traumatized by the bloody conflicts, with a select few having to permit into asylums for their safety as well as for those around them.

But death isn't inevitable despite what the forest's name says. The pinkette remembers her shared goal with Naruto, and it strengthens her resolve. She doesn't have to kill her fellow soldiers. She'll just take them on in a more chancy sparring match and snatch their scroll when the opportunity rises. There's also a chance that someone will just hand his or her scroll over. Instances like that have happened to others in the past, and Sakura hopes that she has intimidated enough people to have it happen to her too.

Fortunately, retrieving the other scroll had not been that difficult. It hadn't been handed to her, as she had hoped, but her opponent had been relatively easy enough to defeat. Best of all, the simplicity of the battle had spared her of even the thought of finishing her opponent. Now the pink-haired victor is following the map toward the tall tower, wisely avoiding opposition she detects on the way there.

She almost makes it to the rounded beige walls when she senses a presence closing in from behind her. She seizes a kunai from her pouch and scans her surroundings, silencing her mind to detect her stalker's chakra signature.

"Come out of there!" Sakura barks to the dark trees. "I know you're following me, so just come out!"

She steadies herself for battle. Her eyes dart to every corner, hoping to spot her opponent before he or she reaches her. To her surprise and confusion, her stalker simply emerges from her right and stands about 30 steps away from her. It appears to be a young woman with long black hair and a gown wrapped in thick purple rope. Sakura has never seen the woman before. And the feeling she's receiving isn't familiarity; it's danger.

"Sakura Haruno!" the woman acclaims. "I've heard good things about you."

Sakura tightens her grip on the kunai and glares at the stranger. "Who are you?" she demands.

"Someone who can give you power," the woman approaches. "Someone who can make you stronger than the Hokage himself."

Sakura grunts. The lady is obviously scamming her. She is only waiting for the kunoichi to fall for her ruse so she could attack and take the girl's scrolls. Well, Sakura isn't falling for it. She raises the kunai to her eyes, glaring at her opponent through the edge of the blade.

"You have to do better than that to take the scrolls from me," she dares. "I'm not easily fooled."

"So, you aren't," the woman sneers. She stops moving just twenty steps away from the girl. A hand rises to her left eye and stretches her skin. "Let's see if you are as strong as you are brave."

When she tugs her eyelid down, exposing the lower part of her eye, Sakura is assaulted by a vision filled with blood. A knife pierces her wide forehead and renders her motionless, allowing what appears to be a snake to wrap around her body and constrict her. If the majority were to get similar visions, they would have been frozen in fear. Not Sakura. She had tasted the blood thirst of her enemies too many times to be moved by the stranger's scare tactic. So, she returns the woman's gaze impassively, scanning her form to see what she plans to do now that the girl has passed her test.

"You're not afraid of me," the stalker grins wickedly. "You're not afraid to die."

"I've seen more than you can imagine," Sakura responds with a deep, heavy tone. "Nothing you do will make me afraid."

"I am far worse than anything you've encountered in this world," the woman boasts. "I'll show you!"

Sakura gasps when the woman's neck extends to her. The woman's eyes are sharper, hungrier—and her fangs elongate and gleam at the tip. This isn't an ordinary woman, Sakura realizes. It may not be even human.

Sakura channels chakra into her fists and throughout her weapon. Her opponent is moving too fast for her to make a clean evasion. She'll have to meet its attack with her own and distance herself from the fangs. Her knees bend, and her arms fold. When the entity's teeth are a meter away, she swipes her blade.

Barely missing a short, black sleeve.

Sakura jumps back when a masked figure tackles her assailant to the ground. The fanged stranger immediately retreats to the rest of its body just in time to dodge a slash of the ninja's sword. Sakura watches her savior engage her enemy in battle and realizes from his green vest, forearm guards, and painted animal face mask that he is part of ANBU. But then she also spots his long gray-black hair and fringes, and a connection with someone from her past sends a jolt down her spine.

No, her eyes widen. It can't be.

She immediately runs toward the soldier and their enemy and doesn't slow down when more ANBU arrive to chase the fanged stranger out of the setting. She focuses on the masked man before her, who pivots to face her incoming form.

"You!" she cries. She stops in front of the ninja, who looks no older than seventeen. "A-Are you…do you know who I am?"

The boy is silent for a long moment. Then he replies with, "Yes."

Sakura can hear her heart pounding in her ears. But she has to be more specific! If she's as well-known as she assumes she is, then anyone, including people she has never met before, can know of her existence.

"H-How," she persists, " _how_ do you know me?"

She holds back the urge to growl when the boy becomes quiet again. It's bad enough that she doesn't know what he's thinking, but to also not know what he _looks_ like because of that stupid mask is driving her crazy. She can only guess what his expression is behind that façade. This may not even be the boy she's looking for!

But then her speaker responds again, and her knees almost collapse beneath her.

"The same way you know me."

A catch seizes Sakura's voice, allowing nothing but quiet gasps to escape her lips. It isn't until an older soldier approaches them does she return her attention to the present. The stranger she had just faced isn't a woman nor a participant of the chunin exams, the ANBU with spiky red hair and a wolf-mask informs. He is an enemy that had managed to slither through the village's borders. ANBU has been hunting him down since he had passed their guard last night and finally manages to confront him after the boy Sakura has been speaking to spots him entering The Forest of Death. The fanged man has managed to escape, however. Like a snake, he evades arrest and combat by hiding in the shadows of the woods.

"Get all of the participants in the tower," the boy orders, calling both Sakura's and the older ANBU's attention to him. "I'll inform the Hokage about the situation and learn what his next course of action will be."

"Yes, Captain," the other soldier nods.

Sakura widens her eyes at the ponytailed boy only to see that he has already disappeared. She remains quiet as she follows the red-haired soldier to the tower. She won't forget her encounter with the ANBU captain but will cast aside thoughts of him for now. The snake she had confronted turns out to be more dangerous than she had thought. If he isn't, then shinobi like ANBU wouldn't be as alert and barely-composed as they are right now. _That's_ when fear finally fills her being. Not of the fanged man but of what his presence in the village could do. What if he slithers into the rest of the nation and attacks the citizens? What if he goes after Sasuke and Naruto?

Sakura's fists clench as she storms ahead of her escort. She allows her fear to stay only because it fuels her bloodlust. She will _not_ let that fanged monster deliver another period of suffering to Konoha, especially now that she has something she hasn't had in three years: something to lose.

She'll be damned if she actually loses it.

* * *

The chunin exams have been postponed, and Sakura would have been furious if they weren't. Because soon after the Hokage sends her and the other participants home, the village is invaded by the fanged beast later identified as Orochimaru and an army with peculiar black markings throughout their bodies. The battalion looks monstrous, inhuman, and is almost as mighty as the foes Sakura had faced in the war. So, after evacuations and lockdowns are processed, those who are genin and up are sent to battle. Academy students have been excluded this time due to Konoha's significant population decrease. If the next generation were to have any future, they first have to live through the present.

Fortunately, this battle only lasts until sunset of the same day. Most of the enemies have been killed or imprisoned while the rest are chased out by jonin and ANBU troops. Sakura, who has been promoted to chunin by the third Hokage himself, is one of the remaining shinobi who are cleaning up the battle's aftermath. Her particular duties are helping the citizens reunite with their loved ones and returning them to their homes.

She works well until after midnight when the skies are dark, and the stars are unusually and almost tauntingly bright. Now she leans against her apartment's balcony with a cup of tea in her hands and looks on at the quiet village. If it weren't for the crumbling buildings, debris-covered streets, and shinobi and medics scouting the area, she would have mistaken the causatum for a peaceful night. She would give anything for it to end.

The shinobi sighs and sips her tea. She has specifically chosen chamomile because of its soothing effects. Sleep is still eluding her, and she refuses to take the same horrible drugs some of her fellow veterans have grown dependent on. She has to relax, at the very least. Her duties as a chunin start tomorrow, and they'll require more of her these days than others due to the recent battle.

At 2 a.m, Sasuke's boots land on the flat edge of her balcony. Sakura gives him a small smile as he descends, and leans an elbow on the painted wood. It's unusual to see her introverted friend this late at night. Then again, if he's just as shaken from the attack as she is, then it's understandable for him to seek comfort from a companion.

"Hey," she waves her mug. "Want some tea?"

"No, thanks," the Uchiha declines. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking," Sakura answers. "I just can't sleep right now. How about you?"

She knows he and Naruto are okay because she had witnessed them expertly take their enemies down one by one and even multiple at once; but the raven-haired boy looks upset about something, and she only gets a hint of why when she catches him glancing at her chunin vest hanging inside her room.

"They promoted you to chunin," Sasuke notes.

"Yeah," Sakura smiles lightly, proud of her accomplishment yet burdened by the weight of its responsibilities.

"I heard Orochimaru was in The Forest of Death before coming after the rest of the village," her friend continues.

Sakura lowers her cup when his fists tremble.

"And that he attacked you before he was chased out by ANBU," he grits.

She bites her lip and thumbs her beverage's handle. It's no secret that she had been in The Forest of Death. Apparently, neither is her confrontation with the snake. She hadn't want her teammates to find out like this; especially when the battle had just ended, and everyone is still shaken by the calamity. But Sasuke has found her before she could bring up the topic. After all, this is what he has been afraid of at the very beginning

The pinkette doesn't expect Sasuke to growl and claw his hair, but he does. It's the most expressive she has ever seen him, and it isn't hard to figure out what has brought this out. The boy is protective of his pink-haired teammate, and said teammate had been alone with the army's wicked leader. What could have happened if the ANBU hadn't intervened? Would she have died? Would she have become part of that army and faced him and Naruto on the battlefield?

"I can't," Sasuke shakes his head, "I can't let you go out like this."

Sakura narrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"My brother is out there hunting that snake down!" Sasuke seethes. "He's always risking his life for me and the village, and all I can do is hope he'll come back alive. I never know when or if I'll see him again. I can't…I can't do the same with you."

Sakura lowers her mug on the balcony when Sasuke hides his face in his hands. She grips his wrists and pulls them down before looking up to his obsidian orbs.

"I have the same fears for you and Naruto every day," she tells him. "My father died in my arms, and my mother's _severed_ _head_ fell in front of me. You and Naruto are the reason I will be a chunin, jonin, or anything else I need to be to protect you two; because I would rather die than lose you the same way I lost my parents and never forgive myself if I didn't do everything I could to prevent it."

Sakura stiffens when Sasuke grabs her wrists. Then, without warning, he presses their lips together. Sakura gasps and tries to pull away. Sasuke pushes her back at the attempt but keeps a firm grip on her shoulders.

"You're not the only one who'll do everything to protect the people he loves," he growls. Before Sakura could respond, he pulls her into another kiss.

"Sa…Sasuke, stop," Sakura gasps when he scrapes her chin. "Y-You're upset...and worried, an—"

"I know," Sasuke hisses, "but I also feel more for you than you've ever realized. I've never shown you. Not until now."

Sakura absorbs the truth in his words as he shoves her into her room. A startled breath escapes her lips when she falls onto the mattress, and she moans when Sasuke licks the skin behind her ear. His movements are rough and possessive, but not in a way that ignites a fire within her body. Without enough to injure him, Sakura channels chakra into her hands and pushes him off of her. She sits upright by the pillows while Sasuke pants at the foot of her bed.

"Sasuke, not…not like this," she tells him. "I care about you too; you know that. It's jus—"

"Not the way I care about you," Sasuke finishes, crushing her bed sheets between his fingers.

"I didn't say that," Sakura quickly corrects. "We've been friends for a long time. If we're going to have…that kind of relationship, we have to get to know each other…a little differently."

Sasuke gives her a strange look. Then, after a stiff nod, says, "Yes."

Sakura watches Sasuke rise from the bed and walk to the balcony. When he returns, he comes back with her cup of tea and sets it on her bedside table. He pauses in front of the stand to think. Then, after a quiet moment, he plants a soft kiss on her temple.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow, after your duties?" he asks.

Sakura thanks the shadows for hiding her blush and nods, "Y-Yeah. I don't know when I'll be done, though."

"It's okay," Sasuke responds. "I'll wait."

Sakura clutches her chest as Sasuke goes back to the balcony. She isn't sure if he's trying to hide his smile, but she spots it before he vanishes.

* * *

Sakura's chunin duties aren't difficult but tiring. Fortunately, the Haruno manages to focus just enough to attend to her assignments. She'll need the distraction. As if her worries about her new position, Orochimaru's army, and whether that ANBU captain-savior is still alive or not aren't enough to stress her out, she now has Sasuke's feelings to worry about. Her raven-haired friend had only been a companionable yet mysterious presence for three years. But their encounter on her balcony and then her bedroom had revealed a different side of him and their relationship. Sasuke has feelings for her. _Romantic_ feelings. If his fangirls weren't so scared of her, they would have pummeled her to death.

Naruto isn't thrilled about this development. He had found out about it when their celebration dinner for Sakura's promotion had to be postponed for their first date, which isn't a good start. Now he has to watch where he goes and what he says because Sasuke has become annoyingly possessive over the kunoichi. Sakura knows that the blonde will endure and get over all of it as long as Sasuke makes her happy. He won't be doing that anytime soon, however.

Because Sakura isn't happy.

At first, Sakura thinks that her stress is preventing her from connecting with her partner. Then she eventually realizes that they are mismatched from the beginning. Their first date had been awkward, with Sasuke sharing little to nothing about himself even when they were walking alone in a park. He is gentle—almost hesitant—when he kisses her, and that's if he kisses her at all. Sasuke isn't an affectionate person, something that shouldn't have surprised Sakura but still disappoints her when she is reminded of it. The Uchiha doesn't hold hands nor cuddle, tenses when she initiates contact, and doesn't kiss when he comes and leaves. Sakura tells him this, of course, in hopes that he will discard the distance and give her what she yearns. But every time she mentions it, he pokes her on the forehead and smirks as if to taunt her before going on his way. It doesn't say much, but it says enough.

Nevertheless, Sakura has a hard time delivering her words today, the warm afternoon she decides to end their particular interaction. She and Sasuke had just finished a sparring match when she asks her partner to lay by the river with her. When Sasuke agrees, Sakura waits until they are settled comfortably on the dandelion field to recite the words she had practiced in her mind.

"I really like you, Sasuke," she starts, laying on her stomach while twirling a dandelion between her thumb and finger. "You're kind and attentive, and I'm so grateful for the support you've given me about my chunin status. You're a good friend, Sasuke; and I hope that…we stay friends for a long time."

A heavy silence passes between them. Sakura keeps her eye on the flower but takes quick glances at Sasuke, who is laying on his back, staring at the clouds. She waits for an answer to come out of his blank expression, and then becomes angry. The boy doesn't even look remotely disturbed by their "breakup". They may have just been seeing each other, thereby relieving them from any commitment, but can't he at least _pretend_ to care? He may not have treated her like someone who _really_ wants her to be a part of his life, but has that been the truth the whole time? Has she really just been wasting her time with someone who can't even be assed enough to say something while she's theoretically walking away?

Sakura takes a shaky breath as she rises to her feet. When she literally walks away, and Sasuke remains where is he is, she exhales through her nose, so she doesn't cry.

* * *

More conflicts arise after Orochimaru's assault on the village. As it turns out, he doesn't just have an army; he has a village called Otogakure, or Village Hidden by Sound. It's a small nation but packed with inhuman savages conceived by the snake himself. Defeating Orochimaru and his fiendish mutations isn't easy. But after two months of war, the snake and his village are finally defeated by Konoha's greatest soldiers. The Leaf Village prepares to welcome back the troops with a night of glorious celebration. Sakura had been excited to meet Sasuke's brother through that event. The younger Uchiha had proposed to introduce him to her and Naruto.

But the meeting would have to wait. Only a few of the victorious soldiers had returned to the village while the rest pursued an even greater threat: a small but competent group called Akatsuki. The infamous organization roams the land collecting demons trapped inside human vessels called jinchūriki before utilizing the beasts to cause havoc around the world. Their method of extraction is just as abominable. Every capture results in a torturous ceremony which delivers excruciating pain to the jinchūrikis before eventually killing them. Their last target is a boy from the Sand Village, a village not far from Konoha. It's only a matter of time until they come after Naruto too.

Six years later, Konoha is still safe under ANBU's protection. However, at age 18, Sakura is promoted into their ranks to replace the lost lives sacrificed to keep their nation secure. The now ANBU has had mixed emotions at first. In the end, her desire to protect overrides everything. She won't allow Akatsuki to touch Naruto, who is exactly who they're looking for.

"You don't have to go, Sakura," the blonde tells her while he, Sakura, and Sasuke dine in his favorite ramen stand. He is eating sparingly tonight, however, because his female best friend will be gone in the morning. Five years have officially passed since Sasuke, his male best friend, has seen his brother. Who knows how long it will take until Naruto sees Sakura again, or if he'll reunite with her at all. "I'll talk to the Hokage himself. He can't force you to go."

"Naruto, I _want_ to go," Sakura emphasizes with a point of her chopsticks. "Besides, I won't be gone for long. Once I have those Akatsuki-freaks' heads on a stick, I'll mail them back to you with a postcard."

She hides a grin behind her knuckles when Naruto cringes in disgust. It may not be appropriate to express her dark humor with the boy while he is serious for once, but that's why she's doing it. Naruto has been a source of inspiration and joy to her for so many years. It doesn't feel right to have him down like that, especially on the last night she would see him for an indefinite time.

Sasuke grunts behind her, and the kunoichi shoots him a teasing grin. Sasuke being serious is something she can live with but not as serious as he is right now. He is just as worried and frustrated to lose his female best friend tomorrow and even more so that he can't accompany her instead. Unlike their first promotions, Sasuke had actually graduated to ANBU around the same time Sakura has. But his first mission isn't the same as hers. He is to guard Naruto back home and serve as his last wall of defense should Sakura fail at the front lines.

"Hey," Sakura places a hand on the dejected boys' backs. "You know this isn't goodbye; this is just another battle we'll _win_."

"It isn't fair, you know," Naruto mumbles. "How we always fight but never side to side. Every war we fight separates us, and we can only hope that when we find each other, we'll find each other alive. Just for once I wish that when the battle comes, we'd fight it together."

"We _are_ , Naruto," Sakura insists. "We all have our part. You still want to become the Hokage, right?"

She watches Naruto's head lift. "Yeah…"

"Then you staying in the village is a _good_ thing," Sakura tells him. "If Akatsuki somehow kills me and gets to the village, you'll be here ready to take them out. Who cares if you're a jonin? I've seen you take down fools stronger than the Hokage himself!"

"Yeah, because the Hokage is an old man," Naruto chuckles.

"He's still strong!" Sakura points out. "He'll also do anything to protect the village, including working _way_ past his retirement to do so." When Naruto still appears apprehensive, she adds, "Your dad did his best to protect Konoha too. Yeah, he did it by trapping a demon inside of you, but he wouldn't have done it if he didn't think you could handle it. _No one_ thought you could handle it. But look where you are now, one of the most respected shinobi in Konoha. You _will_ be the Hokage someday, Naruto. Who knows? Maybe once you are, we'll never have to be apart again. We can have dinners here every night!"

She isn't serious about the last sentence, but Naruto understands her intent and smiles. She smiles too before turning to Sasuke, whose scowl only deepens.

"Being the Hokage isn't going to end all wars," the raven-haired man states. "Neither is going out there and getting yourself killed."

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" Sakura asks. "Wait for Akatsuki to come here and start another war? Things today aren't like they were when we were kids, Sasuke. People are actually _against_ children going off to war this time. And the only reason they are people like that today is that we fought to protect the citizens who grew up with this mentality. That's our goal, isn't it? To build a future when people could live in peace. Sure, we may never end _all_ wars and violence; but if we can create a new beginning when most of the people are stepping up to protect each other, then we'll just have to endure until we get to that finish line."

Silence passes between them. For a moment, all Sakura could hear are the dishes in the stand's kitchen and the many activities of the civilians behind them. Then, after taking another mouthful of her cooling ramen, she hears Naruto speak.

"You're right," he concedes. "If we're going to change the world, we have to do our part. Go ahead and do what you need to do out there, Sakura! When you come back, I'll be the new Hokage and protect you and your _third_ family. If you want one, of course."

Sakura doesn't have to think hard to know what he means; she just hasn't thought about it before. The ANBU doesn't know if being a wife and mother is in the cards just yet. All she has been focused on is the present and what she needs to do right now.

"I'll keep Sasuke in line," Naruto taunts his other friend. "He may be my bodyguard, but I can still kick his ass if he deserves it."

To Sakura's delight, she actually catches a small smirk cross the Uchiha's features.

"Yeah, right," the man mutters.

The three resume their meal in a much lighter atmosphere. Naruto continues to tell jokes, Sakura continues to laugh and half-heartedly scold him, and Sasuke continues listening attentively in the background. None of them know how they have returned to such amicable terms after their previous conversation. Perhaps it's because it will be a while until they could be together like this, and they don't want to spend their last moments together arguing.

The shops and vendors slowly retire behind them, leaving behind a quiet air only broken by the team's laughter. When the moon rises halfway toward the night sky, Naruto proposes that he and Sasuke walk Sakura home to continue their interaction. He is ready to lead the way when Sasuke offers to escort Sakura alone. This raises tension within the group. Sasuke and Sakura had not been alone together since they had ended their romantic relationship.

But with more maturity and what seems to be knowledge of what is really happening, Naruto surprises his companions by bidding them goodbye. He appears dismayed to not join in the couple's stroll but alleviates himself by reminding them of their final goodbye tomorrow morning. Sakura silently swears as the blonde walks off with his arms crossed behind his head. Does he not remember how hurt she was when she had "broken up" with Sasuke? He was the one who had been cynical about it from the very beginning and only offered sympathy and understanding when her fling with the Uchiha inevitably ended. So why does he seem indifferent now? Yes, what she had with Sasuke had ended six years ago, but...but...

Sakura mentally groans as she and her raven-haired companion traverse the hushed streets of Konoha. Maybe she is being ridiculous. What she had with Sasuke ended _six years ago_ , and the two had made amends since then. It isn't fair for herself, Sasuke, and even Naruto to let the past ruin their present. The three have forged a bond that can't be easily broken. Nothing, not even grudges, should tear them apart. Besides, isn't she leaving them tomorrow? Does she want to spend her last moments with either of the two most important people in her life in bitterness?

She opens her mouth to speak—probably about something harmless—to break the silence, when Sasuke beats her to it.

"Don't travel too far tomorrow," he says. "Soon after Naruto and I see you off at the gates, I'm coming after you."

Sakura's eyebrows furrow. "No, you're not," she states. "You're staying here with Naruto."

She doesn't mean to bark, but Sasuke, who is supposed to be a grown man, can be such a spoiled brat sometimes. Maybe that's why he's so quiet, she thinks, so no one can say no to him. Sakura should've gotten used to this by now considering she has put up with him for half a decade, but she is surprisingly irked tonight. Maybe it's because their moment of peace is ruined. Or maybe it's because she's still upset with the man after all these years, and no amount of logic can resist the slightest trigger.

"You can't stop me," Sasuke warns.

"Yes, I can," Sakura retaliates. After a glance to her left, she adds, "I'll knock you out and put you on that bench if I have to."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I!"

"Stop shutting me out!" Sasuke demands. He turns to yell at her, which freezes Sakura in place. "You always go to Naruto and never to me! Why am I always the last person you turn to?"

" _I'm_ shutting you out?" Sakura snarls. "You're accusing _me_ of shutting _you_ out? How many times have I reached out to you only for you to push me away? You don't like being left out of everything? Try being left out for _six years_!"

"You think it's easy being with you after you told me you just wanted to be friends to my _face_?" Sasuke growls. "How can I open up to someone who walked away from me?"

"How could I stay with someone who didn't even _stop_ me!" Sakura remarks. _He's_ the one who has brought up the past. If he wants an explanation, she'll give him one. "I wanted to give us a chance, Sasuke; I really did! We had almost _nothing_ in common, but I was willing to try if you did—but you didn't! You kept me at a distance so you could be comfortable. You didn't care if I felt neglected! You only wanted what was best for yourself! What about _me_? Have you ever thought about what was best for _me_?"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Sasuke demands. "Don't you remember the night I came to your bedroom? I was _worried_ about you! Nothing about that was _selfish_!"

"You only went to me because you thought I could have died!" Sakura points out. "Are you saying that's the only way I can get any damns from you? When I could've _died_?"

When Sasuke doesn't say anything this time, reverting his angry expression into a blank one, Sakura's fists tremble at her sides while tears gather at edges of her eyes.

"So that's it," she scoffs. "You don't care about me. You probably never did. You're just scared of being lonely."

Sasuke's eyes harden. "Sak—"

"Naruto needs you here; you know that, right?" Sakura adds, trying to move past her painful revelation as quickly as possible. "I know you think he can take care of himself—and so do I—but what do you think would happen if Naruto loses _both_ of us? You're the only one who still has a family, Sasuke. If you think you can't handle being alone, imagine how Naruto and I have felt before we found each other."

Sasuke curses under his breath and turns to the bench Sakura had referred to. The female ANBU watches him carefully and spots what looks like resolution in his eyes.

"Oh no," Sakura steps back. "You are _not_ going to use my plan against me."

"Then tell me you'll stay," Sasuke marches toward her. "You don't have to leave the village. We can protect Naruto here. _Together_."

"Sasuke, just stop!" Sakura halts. She takes a sharp breath while trying to hold back tears behind her eyelids. "I can't...I'm tired of fighting. It's going to be tough for me too, okay? I don't want to leave you guys. You're all I have! But I also don't want Naruto to die. I also don't want to bring another war to the village. I don't want any more children to watch their families die. I...I don't want to do any of this. But I have to. For all of us."

She wishes Sasuke doesn't insist. To her relief, he doesn't. He seems just as tired as she is. She isn't sure, though. It's hard to look at him while she's trying not to cry. She's so angry at him for putting them in this situation. But she's also angry that starting tonight, they'll be going on different paths. She can't blame Sasuke for being upset over this divide because she's just as frustrated as he is. None of them had chosen the lives they're living. Only made the best of them. Together.

Sakura tenses when Sasuke takes another step toward her. She raises her guard then, keeping an eye on the bench they have threatened each other with. She inches away when she can feel the man breathe on her. Then, before she could extend their distance, Sasuke pulls her into a tight embrace. She feels his body quiver on her skin. It takes her a while to realize that he's crying.

"Please don't go," Sasuke croaks. "I'm sorry I didn't stop you from walking away back then. I thought that if I let you go, you'd still want to see me the next day. All I ever wanted was to have you in my life, Sakura. Even if I have to you watch you fall in love with someone else."

Sakura gasps, and the tears finally fall then.

"But if you give me another chance, I'll do things differently," Sasuke vows. "Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. I _am_ scared of being lonely, Sakura, but I'll only be lonely without you."

Sakura coughs and pulls him closer. Sasuke has grown significantly taller over the years, tall enough for her eyes to press against his shoulders.

"I love you, Sakura," she hears him mutter.

"No," Sakura immediately shakes her head. "No, please don't—"

"I love you more than _anything in the world_ ," Sasuke insists. "I can't live without you. I don't know how."

"You'll be _strong_ , Sasuke," Sakura tells him. "Naruto is here. He'll be with you while I'm gone."

"You're the only reason I'm still alive," Sasuke adds. "If you go, I'll..."

His entire body stiffens before falling into Sakura's arms, unconscious. Sakura croaks as they both collapse onto the ground. She pulls Sasuke closer to her, dampening his raven hair as she whimpers onto his head. When she regains the strength to move again, she utilizes her chakra to carry the man to Naruto's apartment. All drowsiness vanishes from Naruto's eyes when they see a sobbing Sakura bearing Sasuke's sleep-induced body. The blonde helps her bring their friend into his apartment. When Sasuke is laying comfortably on his couch, Sakura makes Naruto promise to never take his eyes off of him.

"I won't," Naruto vows. "Sakura, what happened?"

The pinkette tells him everything then. When she trembles too much, Naruto brings her a cup of hot chocolate and wraps her in a blanket.

"He told me he loved me _after_ I have to leave," Sakura grits. "He's had _six_ years but tells me when it's too late."

"Sometimes, that's the only time you realize it yourself," Naruto glances at Sasuke, who is still unconscious on his couch. "But why is he knocked out? Did you put him to sleep?"

"Yes," Sakura admits. "I was afraid he'd do something drastic."

"To _you_?"

"To himself."

Naruto sighs and rakes his spiky hair. The gravity of the situation weighs upon him, and he suddenly looks as tired as Sakura does.

"Am I making a mistake?" Sakura asks. "Should I really not leave? Should I stay in the village?"

"You know how much I want you to stay," Naruto tells her, "but I won't stop you if you want to leave. I may be the one Akatsuki's looking for but...I'm not the only one who needs saving."

Sakura tenses before turning to Sasuke. His onyx eyes are closed now, but they'll open again tomorrow. What she's afraid of is the day they don't.

"Don't worry about him, Sakura," Naruto assures, returning her attention to him, "Sasuke may be my bodyguard, but I'll keep an eye on him too. He's had it tough, like the rest of us. He just...needs a little help coping."

Sakura sniffles, combing Sasuke's locks from his dampened cheek. "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto grins. Then, after observing her slow action, asks, "Do you love him too?"

"I do," Sakura retrieves her fingers, "just not the way he loves me. I love him like I love you. You're both family to me."

"Then he'll forgive you," Naruto promises.

The ANBU only understands what he means when he takes her fingers and wraps a hand around Sasuke's wrist. They form a triangle that inspires a connection tracing to a day when they were fifteen-years-old. Sakura doesn't remember what was happening at the time but does recall the vow they had created. They had managed to stay together for five years. They can stay together for five more.

Alive.


End file.
